leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Frenzy Plant (move)
Frenzy Plant (Japanese: ハードプラント Hard Plant) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation III. Only Grass-type fully evolved starter Pokémon can learn this move. Effect Frenzy Plant inflicts damage and then forces the user to recharge during the next turn. Unless this attack misses, the user will always have to recharge. Frenzy Plant can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |Powerful, but leaves the user immobile the next turn.}} |The foe is hit with an enormous branch. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The foe is slammed with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |The user slams the target with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn.}} |} |} Learnset By Move Tutor Various Move Tutors will teach Frenzy Plant to a fully evolved starter Pokémon if its friendship rating is maximized. The Move Tutors are: * : an elderly woman on Cape Brink. * : an elderly man on . * : an elderly man in the Move Deleter/Move Reminder's house in Blackthorn City. * : a in a house on . * : a man outside the Pokémon World Tournament building. * : a man in the southwestern house in Snowbelle City. * : a man in the southeast of Mauville City's first floor. * : a man on the second level of Hau'oli City's mall. Special move Generation III |STAB='}} By Generation V In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series in }} In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, can learn Frenzy Plant at level 99 if it has at least 333 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after reaching level 99, Frenzy Plant can be relearned at the . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Venusaur, , , and can learn Frenzy Plant at level 72 if it has at least 300 IQ points. If this requirement is not met until after level 72, Frenzy Plant can be relearned at . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, can learn Frenzy Plant once Paradise reaches Perfect Rank. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. However, it also inflicts the Paused status on the user, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target, but it also afflicts the user with a Paused status. A Pokémon with the Paused status is incapable of action.}} | }} |It damages enemies in the same room. But it causes the Recoil status condition, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |It damages enemies in the same room, but it also makes you recoil, which prevents you from doing anything on the next turn.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Manga move errors|could not legally learn}} Frenzy Plant |Generation III|at the time}}}} In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In , this attack was erroneously named '''Solid Plant', which is more aligned with its original Japanese name. * Frenzy Plant has the highest base power of all attacks. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=瘋狂植物 瘋狂機器 |zh_cmn=瘋狂植物 / 疯狂植物 瘋狂機器 |nl=Woekerplant |fr=Végé-Attak |de=Fauna-Statue (Gen III-VI) Flora-Statue (Gen VII) |el=Φρενώδης Βλάστηση Frendódis Vlástisi |hi=जंगली पोधा Jungli Podha |it=Radicalbero |ko=하드플랜트 Hard Plant |pl=Roślinna Furia Atak Roślin (DP040) |pt_br=Planta Mortal |pt_eu=Planta Furiosa |ro=Planta Furioasă |sr=Luda biljka |es_la=Planta Loca (AG151-DP131) Megaenredadera (DP040) Planta Feroz (BW091-present) |es_eu=Planta Feroz |vi=Thực Vật Cuồng Loạn }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that require recharging de:Flora-Statue es:Planta feroz fr:Végé-Attak it:Radicalbero ja:ハードプラント zh:疯狂植物（招式）